Ravenstar's Prophecy
by Sparrowcall
Summary: A small kit, Ravenkit, adventures through his life to become a leader, loosing everything, and one, he'd ever loved. (Rated Kplus for cat violence :c)
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1  
**

Graystar slashed at the gray cat. "Do not make me angry!"  
A muscular tabby appeared infront of Graystar.  
"Well, well. We meet again."  
"Hawkstar! How lovley to see you."  
Graystar dropped the black kit. "Here to get this little guy back?"  
He kicked the kit to him, and it sorta gasped.  
"Graystar,-" Hawkstar growled, and Graystar lunged at him.  
"You think you're strong, Hawkstar!? You're nothing but a mouse!"  
Graystar slashed at Hawkstar and he fell to the ground.  
"Dont go near SoulClan; ever again!"  
Hawkstar struggled to get up, but failed.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Hawkstar!" he heard Sparrowcall try to yowl, then she gasped.  
There was a splatter, a yowl, pawsteps retreating, then silence.

"Momma? Dadda?" Hawkstar awoke to a kit prodding his side. "Are momma and dadda asleep?"  
"Huh..?"  
"Mommaaa!"  
A slick gray she-cat ran past Hawkstar's blurry vision. "Hawkstar? Are you okay?"  
Hawkstar looked around. He was in the middle of the warrior and apprentice's den, in a small circilar space. Down near the warriors den was two pelts; a darkgray tabby pelt, and a fully black she-caat pelt.  
"Sparrowcall? Thistlefang?"  
"They're dead, Hawkstar."  
He looked at the source of the voice. It was Ivystorm, the AutumnClan medicine cat.  
"Wheres Ravenkit?"  
"Right here."  
She pushed a little black kit with the beautifullest icy blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He also had a little white on his neck, chest, tip of tail and paws.  
"Momma?"  
Ivystorm looked at Hawkstar. "Can I adopt them? For now?"  
"Okay. They need a mother, and we all know you were once a warrior."  
"Thank you."  
Ravenkit sqealed at she picked him up.  
"She's your mother, Ravenkit. Now, heres a tip for when you grow up; dont trust anyone." **  
**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**

"Gotcha!" Ravenkit squealed, hopping onto a leaf.

"I won! I got to the leaf first!" the kit next to him, a darkgray tabby with green eyes, growled.

"No, I won!" the kit next to that kit, a lightgray tabby with blue eyes, pounced on him.

They tumbled over to Ivystorm. "Hey! I'm trying to sort herbs here, Brokenkit! You too, Smallkit."

Ravenkit snickered.

"Shut up, Ravenkit!" Smallkit jumped at him, but missed by a mouse-tail.

A fully-black tom sat in the corner of the medicine cat den.

"You okay, Dustkit?" Ivystorm padded over to him.

"They wont let me play!" Dustkit flicked his tail angerly.

"Here." Ivystorm flicked a moss ball over to him.

"Ivystorm, can I be a medicine cat?" Smallkit asked out of the blue.

"What? You wanna be a medicine cat?" Ravenkit mewed, suprised.

"Yeah! It seems fun."  
"But we agreed we'd train together!" Brokenkit sounded as if he'd cry.

Ivystorm ran out of the room.

"Wheres mom going?" Dustkit followed her, and he ran into a cats leg.

"Watch it, kit. Wheres Ivystorm?"

It was Oakthorn. He was the meanest tom in the Clan.

All the kits sqirmed back into the corner.

"We dont know."  
"Why is everyone so scared of me? Hmph." Oakthorn padded out of the den.

Ivystormed barged in. "Get ready!"  
"For..?" Ravenkit tilted his head.

Ivystorm smiled. "You're becomming apprentices!"


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around the Highrock!" Hawkstar yowled.

Ravenkit scurried after his mother.

His mother suddenly stopped and Ravenkit ran into her leg.

She looked at Ravenkit and whispered, "Go up onto the rock."

Ravenkit nodded and pushed through the crowd, hopped up the rock and sat behind Hawkstar.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Jaywing. I hope Jaywing will pass down all she knows on to you." Hawkstar flicked his tail for Jaywing to come up.

"Jaywing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Goldenwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and focused. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Jaywing looked at Ravenpaw with her clouded eyes and touched noses with him. They walked down and watched the rest of the ceremony.

After Dustpaw, who is now mentored by Lionwhisker, and Brokenpaw's, who is mentored by Redfur, ceremony, Smallkit hopped onto the rock, with Ivystorm behind her.

Ivystorm took Hawkstar's place.

"Cats of AutumnClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown loyalty and liking to herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Smallpaw."

Behind Ivystorm, Hawkstar started to speak.

"Smallpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Ivystorm?"

"I do! I do!" Smallpaw was jumping up and down.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Ivystorm mewed.

"The good wishes of all AutumnClan will go with you." Hawkstar flicked his tail and jumped off of the rock.

Ivystorm and Smallpaw touched noses, and the Clan cheered.

"Smallpaw! Ravenpaw! Dustpaw! Brokenpaw!"


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4**

"What are we going to learn today?" Ravenpaw jumped up and down. Today was his 5th moon of training, and he only had to learn a little more.

"You've learned alot, Ravenpaw. But tonight, you're going into a real battle." Jaywing replied, looking straight at nothing.

"Jaywing, why are your eyes clouded? Did you get hurt?"

"I was born blind. Havent you asked this?" Jaywing snorted.

"No, I havent. I just realized." Ravenpaw scented a squirrel.

 _Morningfur will love that!_ Ravenpaw purred, getting into a hunter's crouch.

"Whatcha sniffin', Ravenpaw?"

Some leaves rustled and the squirrel let out a few squeaks of fear before sprinting up the tree.

Ravenpaw stood up and growled. "I was trying to hunt!"

He unseathed his claws.  
"Whoa, thar, buddy! Keep them claws in."

The moment he said 'thar', Ravenpaw realized it was Deadfang. He was made a warrior just a moon before Ravenpaw. He spoke with a weird accent, like he was from the Ancient Clans.

"Oh! Deadfang!"

Jaywing padded into the conversation. "Deadfang! What are you doing here?"

Deadfang smiled at look at Ravenpaw. "Scarin' away someones prey."

Ravenpaw playfully swatted at him.

"Ravenpaw, you can have the day off to hunt."

"Okay. Cmere, Deadfang!" Ravenpaw pounced onto Deadfang's back and Deadfang walked around like a badger.

"Arn't you a little too old for this?" Deadfang laughed as he stomped into camp.

The three new kits, Dewkit, Yellowkit and Sharpkit started squealing. "Badger!"

They unseathed their tiny claws and started to slash at Deadfang's leg.

Deadfang laughed. "Rooar!"

"Eeee!" the kits stumbled back in laughter.

Ravenpaw slided off Deadfang's back and laughed.

"Thanks for the ride, badger!"

Deadfang nodded at him. "You're welcome!"

Deadfang stalked over to the fresh-kill and grabbed a squirrel.

Ravenpaw, Smallpaw, Brokenpaw and Dustpaw all gather together to eat their freshkill.

"So, Smallpaw, hows training as a medicine cat going?" Dustpaw asked inbetween bites.  
"Great! I've been learning all the herbs, and what they do!" she replied.

"How about you, Ravenpaw?"  
"Well, I've learned everything there is to learn! We'll have our assesments soon."

"I hope!" Brokenpaw butted in.

Dustpaw sighed. "I guess.."

"Whats wrong?"  
"I-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highrock!"

The four kits gathered. "Whats this about?"  
"No clue."

"We are going into battle with SoulClan soon. We must get our revenge."


	5. Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5**

All of AutumnClan gasped.

Hawkstar flicked his tail for silence.

"We will have two patrols. First patrol will be new, but skilled, warriors, like Deadfang. It will also consist of a few apprentices, like Lilypaw. The second patrol will have strong, highly skilled warriors, like Lionwhisker. It will also consist of strong apprentinces, like Ravenpaw. Smallpaw, Ivystorm, get your herbs ready. We're leaving soon."

Hawkstar dropped down from the Highrock and went over to a part of camp.

"Over here will be the new apprentices and warriors."  
He stepped over to the other side of the camp.

"This will be where the skilled warriors and apprentices will stand. Now, get to your places!"

Ravenpaw looked at his littermates.

Hawkstar walked over to them. "Skilled apprentices."

Ravenpaw nodded to Hawkstar and his littermates, and they went over to the skilled side.

"This is going to be fun! Its, like, our first assesment!"

"Without Smallpaw.." Dustpaw sighed.

"Cheer up! Its our first battle." Ravenpaw mewed.

Hawkstar yowled for silence. "Quiet! We know this is suprising, but they deserve this! They were the ones who-"

"Who what?" a cat hissed to him.

"Who.. killed our deputy before Ravenpaw was alive!"

The cat scoffed. "You mean-"  
Hawkstar yowled. "Lets go, patrol one! You lead, Redtail! If anything happens, get patrol two at the border!"

They marched out of the camp.

A few moments later, they heard a faint yowl.

"They're there." Hawkstar nodded at the second patrol. "Go to the edge of AutumnClan territory, near SoulClan. Wait for Redtail. Jaywing, you lead."

"Why Jaywing? I have the best scenting!" Lionwhisker spat. "She's blind, for StarClans sake! She'll make us run into a tree!"

"THats no way to talk to a she-cat!" Jaywing hissed and she stormed out of the camp, with the patrol following.

The tree flickered by Ravenpaw.

 _My first battle! Oh, Ivystorm must be so proud!_

 _"She is, Ravenpaw. She is."_ a voice whispered in his head.

Ravenpaw shook his head, and ran into Deadfang.

"Oops! Sorry. I was-"

All of a sudden, Deadfang turned like a leaf in Autumn.

"Watch it, kit!" he hissed, bareing his teeth.

Ravenpaw gulped.

Another yowl sounded and Ravenpaw heard pawsteps approaching. He sniffed. It was only Redtail.

 _Thank StarClan!_

"We.. need.. your... help!" Redtail gasp between breaths. "Many.. cats.. dead..."

Redtail limped back into SoulClan territory as fast he could.

The second patrol sprinted past him and burst into SoulClan terriory.

Ravenpaw searched around. He found Brokenpaw fighting an apprentice, who was smaller than him.

He looked infront of him and saw Dustpaw attacking a muscular black tom.

He hopped into the fight and jumped onto the tom's shoulder, and bit it. The tom yowled and shook Ravenpaw off. Ravenpaw crouched down and nipped the toms leg. The tom let out a gasp and kicked Ravenpaw back.

Ravenpaw was flung back and Dustpaw yowled.

Ravenpaw tried to look up but couldnt.

 _No! He couldnt! He's loyal!_ Ravenpaw heard the voice yowl again, and his vision fell black.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6**

Ravenpaw awoke in the medicine cats den.

"Ravenpaw! Oh, you're finally awake! Thank MoonClan you're not dead." he heard a voice and herbs being crunched.

"Here." the voice meowed, and something was wrapping around his leg.

Ravenpaw slowly opened his eyes. "Too bright.."

"Oh." he heard pawsteps scurrying across the stone, then it was replaced with crunching. Then he opened his eyes and everything was darker.

"Thank you.. why are all these herbs on the floor?"

"Nothing could treat your deep cut on your muzzle."

After she mention that, his muzzle started hurting. "Ow!"

"Try not to talk." she wrapped some cobweb around his muzzle and he had to breath out of his nose.

"Now, can you still smell?" she placed a herb infront of his nose.

He sniffed in a little, and the scent flooded him. He sat up, coughing.

"I take that as a yes." Ivystorm laughed. "Can you see?"  
"Yes."

"Okay. Then scratch is nothing."

"How long have I been asleep..?"  
"You fell asleep during the battle... so.. maybe a day?"  
 _THe battle!_ Ravenpaw quickly sat up and looked around. "Wheres Dustpaw?"  
"Oh, Ravenpaw. I'm sorry, but.."

"No!"

The voice rang in his head again.

 _He couldnt! He's loyal!_

 _Who couldnt? Who?_ Ravenpaw asked the voice.

 _You'll find out soon enough._

Ravenpaw sighed and stood up. "Can I go get some freshkill?"  
"Sure."  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highrock!"

Ravenpaw was confused. _But it hasnt been six moons! I cant be made apprenticed..?_

"Our battle was fought well. I'm glad we got revenge. But, I need to make three apprentices into warriors."

Hawkstar flicked his tail to Ravenpaw and Brokenpaw.

 _Wait, why three?_

"I, Hawkstar, leader of AutumnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentince. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn."

"Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravencall. MoonClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you to a full warrior of AutumnClan."

Brokenpaw, who is now Brokenstep, hopped down from the rock. Hawkstar flicked his tail.

"Now. The third apprentice."

The Clan gasped in confusion.

"Ravencall and Brokenstep's sister, Dustpaw, died during the battle. But, she still deserves her warrior name." Hawkstar mewed. "First, Dustpaw disliked her name, so she wanted me to change it. I didnt have any time to, so I will do it now."

 _Oh.. now I know what she was always sad about._

"Spirits of MoonClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority, as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Blackfur, for the color of her fur, not how it looks."

"Blackfur! Ravencall! Brokenstep!"

Ravencall smiled and stalked over to his new den.  
"Congrats." he heard a familiar voice mew.

"Jaywing!" Ravencall ran over to her and licked her shoulder.

"I wish my apprentice was alive." Lionwhisker huffed.

"She died fighting for our Clan."

 _She shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have been killed! He was loyaaaal!_ the same voice rang in his head.

Ravencall stretched and took a nest next to Jaywing's.

"Goodnight, former mentor." he smiled.

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7:

**Chapter 7**

Ravencall awoke in a forest. A dark one.

 _The Place of No Stars? Why am I here?_

"Oh, Ravencall.."

"Dus- Blackfur!"

"Oh..." he heard gasping behind one of the trees.

"Where are you?"

He tried to chase the gasping but couldnt.

A cat's shadow jumped infront of him, and it hissed.

Ravencall jumped and ran back.

"Oh.. Ravencall.. there is no escape.."

"Blackfur, why are you here?"

"R-uuu-n.." disordered voices crackled.

"He's comming..." Blackfur gasped. "Watch your back, Ravencall.. he's comming.."

Slowly the world around him melted into nothing, and a black she-cat with a white chest appeared infront of him.

"Ravencall.. oh, my sweet Raven!"

"Who are you?" Ravencall got into a crouch, bared his teeth and started backing away from the cat.

"Its me! Your-" the voice was cut off. Ravencall looked up and there was a darkgray tom next to her.

"You cannot tell him! Remember what they said." the gray tom mewed.

"But.. my-" the she-cat bit back.

"Remember!"

The she-cat looked at Ravencall.  
"I.. have a prophecy for you."

The melted Dark Forest dissapeared and he appeared in MoonClan's hunting grounds.

All around him, his ancestors' ancestors appeared. Firestar, Bluestar, the AutumnClan leader before Hawkstar, whos name was Leafstar.

All of the cats started chanting.

"With light becomes dark.."

There was a picture of MoonClan's simble, a moon in a cat face, then it turned black and into the Dark Forests' simble.

"With dark becomes blood.."

A shadowy cat, like the one that jumped at him, appeared infront of the Dark Forest simble. When she said blood, the shadowy cat flashed into color, but the cat had blood all over him. Mostly on his paws.

The cat's pelt was a brown tabby with darkbrown stripes. His eyes were yellow, and his stomach was peachy.

"And with blood.."

All of the cats exept the black cat infrotn of him stopped talking.

"becomes death.."

Ravencall heard the voice clearly now. It was the cat who was saying, "He's loyal!" to him!

MoonClan began to fade. "Wait! Dont go! Tell me who you are! Tell me who 'he' is! Please!"  
Ravencall unseathed his claws and stuck his paw out, like he could catch them before they fade. He fell to the ground.

A little after, the disordered voices came back.

"Ru-n! He-'s comm-ing.."

"Nothing can change the past. Watch your back, Ravencall. He knows too much.."

There was a splatter.

Ravencall's vision went black, and all he could hear were the voices.

"You're stuck here now..."

"Hue hue hueee.."

Ravencall closed his eyes and hoped he'd appear in the real world.

"He's comming.." he heard Blackfur's voice yowl, then he awoke in the warrior's den.


End file.
